Mobile email/contact/calendar devices, such as “smartphones,” wireless-enabled PDAs, Internet-enabled cellular phones, etc., (collectively referred to as “PDAs”) are a convenient way for people to stay connected when traveling, in meetings and on the road. Email, contacts and calendar entries are cached on the PDA and synced with a server via a wireless connection. Users can send and receive email, update contacts and add or change calendar appointments, with updates being stored on the server. However, PDAs have several limitations. The limited keyboard and display make it difficult to compose large emails or other documents. The PDAs often cannot open all types of documents, especially larger or more complex documents.